Vague
by Kinda.Sorta.Insane
Summary: Vague - 1.Not clear in meaning or intention 2.Not having a clear or perceptible form 3.Not properly validated or having no clear or identifiable source 4.Unclear or incoherent in thinking or expression 5.Not clearly felt, understood, or recalled.


Vague

Enjoy?

* * *

It's an average Saturday morning at the Palm Woods. About nine AM. Everyone is sleeping or lazing about. The boys of Big Time Rush, or, more accurately, James and Logan are just waking up. Actually, I've gotten ahead of myself. _James_ is waking up. Logan will come later.

James rolls over in bed. Mumbling about small injustices like nature calling his name from the bathroom. This usually doesn't matter. But, today is Saturday. Problem is, when he rolls over, he rolls onto another warm body. A warm body that, for some unexplainable reason, has taken residence in his bed.

For a second, he lays there confused. Mind unable to comprehend this new hindrance; he's thrown for a loop. Then, the body under him moves. James emits a rather unmanly yelp and almost loses control of his bladder. Almost.

Suddenly wide-awake he rolls over, off the bed, and lets out another yelp when he meets the floor rather forcefully. The intruder grumbles incoherently. James gives him an accusing glare. Logan.

"What are you doing in my bed?" Indignant now that he has identified the source of his embarrassing string of events.

"What do you mean?" The sleepy voice asks, apparently confused and still half-asleep.

"I mean exactly what I said. What are you doing in here?" James, clad only in his boxers and a black wife beater, stands and crosses his arms over his chest. Glare unwavering.

"You asked me to sleep with you." Deciding that the question is sufficiently answered, Logan pulls the blankets up over his head and sinks back into the mattress.

Cautious now, James asks his newest question. "What are you talking about?"

"Last night. You know." Logan's exposed hand makes a vague gesture before falling back onto the bed.

"I don't remember that…" Frantically James runs through the previous night's events. Comes up blank. Worries about what Logan may or may not be implying. Then wonders why it even matters.

"Hmm… it was kinda funny. Guess that means you can't remember what Kendall and Carlos ended up doing after then." He sounds kinda amused by this prospect. But one can never be sure.

"Umm…." Unsure what exactly they're talking about with the vagueness of the conversation, he makes a noncommittal sound.

"It's too bad you can't remember. I'm sure the guys would be willing to do it again tonight though." Still baffled, he tries to remember the night before. He says nothing. "What do you remember?"

"Mrs. Knight and Katie went away for the weekend…" He murmurs.

Kendall's mother and Katie had taken off for the weekend, reasons unknown. The boys all gave each other mischievous looks as soon as the door shut. Through the excitement, Kendall manages to remember to lock the door. For a second, they stand there, absorbing the moment. Then, some unseen cue makes them spring into action. James and Logan head to the kitchen. James gets cups and a large bowl. Logan pours the drinks and dumps chips into the bowl. They bring it all to the living room. Kendall clears the coffee table and moves breakable things into a safer area. Carlos reaches under the couch and pulls out a black box.

"So far so good." Logan, now sitting up, says. The blankets bunch around his hips. He's shirtless. When he moves, James notices the sound the blankets move. Fabric on skin not fabric on fabric. His eyes widen at his mind's implication. They didn't…

"I don't remember anything else." He admits. "What was in the box?"

Logan ignores his question and, instead, gives him a _come on_ look. Like, at the very least, he should remember _this_.

James gives him a pleading look.

"Fine. It was…" He stalls. "Monopoly."

"Monopoly?" Disbelief.

"Yeah…"

"Why would we hide that under the couch?"

Logan shrugs. "I honestly don't remember."

"This doesn't explain why you're in my bed. Or why I can't remember anything."

"What do you want me to say, James?" He runs his fingers through his hair, the picture of frustration. "_You _are the one who asked _me_ to sleep with you."

James turned away, also frustrated. "Did we…?" His question unspoken but rather obvious in his tone.

"Did we what?"

"You know…"

"Yes. As a matter of fact we did. It was very restful. Did you know that you make weird noises sometimes." James turned around quickly, almost tripping over his own feet.

"Really?"

"Really. I give you my word that all we did was sleep." James' jaw drops. Logan laughs outright at the reaction. "Honestly, I'm just messing with you. You were so tired you passed out soon after we started playing the game. The rest of us played for a while though and, since I lost, I had to carry you in here." He pauses to give James a strange look. "You sleep like the dead. I couldn't wake you up. By the time I managed to get you in here, I was way too tired to leave. So I collapsed here. Woke up a few hours ago and decided to mess with you." By the end of this tirade, he looked pretty pleased with himself.

James leaned forward to whisper in Logan's ear. His voice low and deep. "You asked for this." He punctuated his words with a sharp nip to the earlobe. Followed by a smoldering kiss.

Eyes dark and breathing heavy, James turns to leave.

"This was fun, Logan. We should do it again sometime. But, you know, nature calls. And I don't think that either my stomach, or my bladder can wait any longer." He winks as he turns one last time to see the stunned Logan staring after him.

* * *

I have no idea where this came from. I blame House, M.D. fanfiction because I was reading it when this idea became known. Oh, by the way, everyone reading this- You have just lost The Game. *sticks out tongue*


End file.
